


Mirror/photograph

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [13]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	Mirror/photograph

It’s my favourite, the proverbial picture that speaks a thousand words: 

you're hiding your face behind Pippin.

I can tell you’re not smiling.

 

You fooled the world with your funny cat-crazy facade -

maybe not completely, but enough.

 

We didn’t take many pictures. Mirrors are better for hiding what we look like.

I broke a mirror the other day. Seven years of bad luck,

as if existence isn’t sufficiently unfortunate.

I wonder how that adds up. 


End file.
